


He's. Mine.

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Dom Hux, sub Kylo [44]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: She can't have him.





	He's. Mine.

Hux can’t see her, but he doesn’t need to. There’s always this subtle _shift_ , like the air after blaster discharge, or before an electrical storm. Hux does not have the Force, but he knows Kylo in ways he never expected he could know another Human. 

When _she_ is here, the whole fabric of reality seems to sour, just slightly. 

 **She** thinks she can take his Knight - his _Supreme Leader_. It isn’t bad enough that she took the first, or his precious Starkiller… but she thinks she can take _Kylo Ren_.

(No. It’s even worse than that. She thinks - hah - that he’s still the boy he used to be. Still the son of Rebel Scum. But he’s not.)

Kylo claims he has no real control over when they reach out, but Hux knows Kylo’s tongue is as forked as he is fierce. The first time she’d shown up when they were alone, he’d jumped out of bed, grabbing clothes to cover himself up.

That had been… unsettling. Hux hadn’t understood until Kylo started yelling at thin air, and then the credit dropped and he’d glared vibroblades through the place she must be. 

Kylo hadn’t been able to perform right, his libido shot by the sudden visitation. 

Which was not adequate or acceptable. If Hux wanted things, he wasn’t in the mood to have his vibe killed by some upstart little scavenger brat who thought she had visitation rights.

Cock-blocking little hussy.

To make the point, Hux had waited a few days, and then he’d unleashed Plan Fuck You. It was not eloquently named, but it was accurate. 

***

Ren had been stripped of every shred of black fabric, his pale skin stark in the room’s lighting. His wrists bound together behind his back in leather strips, hoisted up so his shoulders strained elegantly. His legs bent double, a bar between his thighs keeping them splayed wide. His ankles locked in position by the second bar, his belly and upper thighs the only thing touching the bed. It was a murderously hard position: weight hanging from his arms, and unable to shuffle or do anything but breathe, tense, and turn his head. 

Hux loved to string the beast up. Those muscles would knot so prettily in extremis, would flicker and twitch to hold fast. His breathing curtailed by the position, his cock pinned below him, his hole just slightly exposed. Ren got weirdly calm when he was immobilised, until the torture, of course. The anger and bitchiness would go, replaced by a begging. A begging to be used, to be made to serve. 

Which Hux liked very much.

Locked in position, moaning from the nails that scored his shoulders, and Hux had told him to _call to her_.

Ren had gone from suppliant to seditionist in one breath. Cursing him out, refusing, insisting he be freed…

…and then going very, very quiet when it worked.

“She’s there, isn’t she?” Hux had asked.   


The lack of answer was answer enough. Kylo’s face bright red, his head dipping until a fist in his hair forced it up. 

“She needs to know you’re _mine_ , not **hers**.”  


Which was why Hux then pulled every trick out he had. He flogged the boy’s buttocks, caned the soles of his feet, choked the air from him, and then thrust ever increasingly large toys into his pert, pink hole. 

Hux wasn’t sure how long she stayed, but by the end of it, Kylo had gone from fighting to crying, and Hux had known he’d won. He’d finished himself over Kylo’s ass, never entering him, and then gone to shower to cool down before he released him.

Kylo didn’t say anything about it. Hux didn’t need him to.

***

That had been the first time. Since then, she’s rarely failed to show up. Kylo never talks about it afterwards, but Hux doesn’t need him to. 

The tears against his shoulder, the soft sounds of gratitude, the way the boy just _goes_ under the abuse… Hux knows it’s not Wrong. Not for Kylo. 

Maybe for someone else, it would be cruel, but it’s what Kylo _needs_. It’s what keeps him centred, and gives him the strength to proceed.

It’s what he tells himself when he grabs those ears, and forces his cock over his boy’s tongue, into his throat, and holds him in place as he feels the body’s reaction to the foreign object. 

This boy is not _Ben_. **Ben** wouldn’t kneel below his own throne, face between Hux’s legs, eating out his ass for hours on end while his leash is pulled. **Ben** wouldn’t drift off so thoroughly with all of Hux’s fist inside him, stroking him outside like he does inside. **Ben** wouldn’t count out each vibrowhip lash and say _thank you_ after each laceration. **Ben** wouldn’t beg for the pain to increase, or for the current to jolt, or for the clamps on his skin to tighten. **Ben** wouldn’t crawl around on his hands and knees, licking up any dribbles of come and apologising for the mess.

She doesn’t get _him_. She doesn’t get _any_ of him. 

All she gets to do is watch.

Hux spills his load into the red and welted rump, his thumbs sliding over the raised marks. Kylo’s locked up in a cage and won’t release at all tonight, though Hux has driven him over the brink of climax multiple times this evening. He’s overly-sensitive, exhausted, and still trying to flex and work his inner walls to give Hux a good time. 

 _She_ is still watching. Ren won’t look at her, but he will barely do anything for a while, now. He’s a mess of exposed nerves, and Hux wonders to himself if she has to touch herself? Does she watch this and feel it? Does she want it? Does she hate herself for wanting it? 

He likes that idea. Controlling someone’s sexuality without ever really meeting them. Ruining her for any ‘real’ lover, and making her rub and grind and poke herself until she can come, too. 

But he only likes it because it makes Kylo hate himself all that much more. 

She’s still watching when Hux pulls his lover up to bite his mouth bloody. 

Her dreams will be interesting tonight, for sure.


End file.
